Four letters, one meaning
by kuri-kiki
Summary: When you're still young and you don't know what love is, ask your best friend for help. Even as young as they are, love finds no age. Fluff fic, AU.


Okay what. SO. This is a one-shot I wrote in inspiration from this video:  
>watch?v=ayJH68nBc8o&feature=channel  
>(copy+paste that with youtube . com, sorry!)<p>

^ Their videos really inspire me, check them out! ;o;  
>Second of all, I'm not dead. OTL. I'm just really slow and uninspired. Don't lose hope! Special thanks to Akane for forcing me to finish~ LOL LOVE YOU. OOCAU. Slight sexual warning. I kind of messed this fic up I think fhar;gaer otl. Sorry! ;n; *Please note this is purposely OOC.

Enjoy though! ;o;

* * *

><p><em>Even if it's not love, I don't care.I just want to feel.<em>

The sun died down, night falling upon the noisy city. The city never went to sleep, especially tonight. Crowds of people cheered, screaming out _his _name. Everyone wanted him, everyone loved him. His voice was like sweet ecstasy. The way his body moved beautifully, the way his deep brown eyes shone, the way his smile brightened up everything. Everyone wanted he wanted _him_. But, despite his fame, his body, his voice, his appearance, that person could care less for him. Frankly, who did he care about? No one, apparently. Only himself and his _he _didn't care. _He _loved him so much. He wanted to feel him, to hear him say such sweet words, to melt his heart, to have him.

_**Just shut up and perform, idiot**_.

* * *

><p>"Judai, hurry up! Our performance is going to start soon!" Rei tapped her high heels impatiently as she waited outside a certain brunet's room. In the room, a young male of twenty-two rushed around desperately, fixing his brown hair and his make-up. Two minutes to showtime, and here he was panicking <em>now<em>. It was a habit of his, leaving things for the last minute, only to be yelled at by his back-up dancers.

"He's always doing this, you shouldn't be surprised." Edo, another back-up dancer, rolled his eyes, sighing in irritation. "Judai, get your ass moving!" He grumbled in annoyance, crossing his arms to his chest. Fubuki, the third member of the three back-ups, stood behind Edo, a silly grin on his face. He had never minded Judai's behaviour. It was normal to him, and he enjoyed Judai's company.

"But Johan is getting annoyed!" As Rei said this, a taller man leaning against the wall scuffed. Hearing him, the small girl banged on the door. "Judai! Hurry _up_! Johan has to speak with us and the performance is starting any minute now!"

From inside the room, the brunet gasped a bit, jumping up and running to the door - stumbling over his heels - and opened it. "H-Here!" Looking towards the man leaning against the wall, he blushed, a bit embarrassed. "S-Sorry, J-Johan.." His face lit up more when he stepped forward.

"Whatever. Anyways, listen up." Johan - a young adult of twenty-five years - walking forward to the four of them. Upon the four, Johan was the oldest, however Fubuki was the tallest - being twenty-three. Edo & Judai were the same age, but Judai was slightly taller. Rei stayed the youngest, and the shortest, only twenty. "Thanks to Judai again, you guys have to rush a little." He shot a small glare at Judai, making the brunet frown. "Now just go out there and do what you gotta do. I'll be here. Got it? Good, now get _**out **_there!" Through his speech, Johan's face didn't change. That was how he was: Serious, strict, and emotionless. The group never did see Johan have other emotions besides anger, annoyed, irritated, or serious. They had never seen him smile, or even show any sign of happiness. Despite Johan having a hot temper, usually the group didn't mind this. Except Judai.

As the back-ups ran to the stage, Judai lagged a bit, slowly moving behind them until he turned around and faced Johan. He blushed a bit, stumbling to find words.

"I-I-um.." The smaller boy pouted a bit, fidgeting with his hands. "I-I'll tr-try hard, J-Johan!" His voice squeaked a bit saying his name, causing Judai to cover his mouth as his eyes widened and face redden.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just _go_." Johan grumbled, taking the brunet's small shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him up the stairs the stairs.

Red and black lights flared the stage, flashes of white appearing to light up the dancer's faces. Sweat rolled down Judai's forehead as his dancing became sharper, his voice becoming louder. Edo, Rei, and Fubuki danced behind him, occasionally singing a few lines. But Judai was the star. Everyone watched _him_. But he didn't watch them.

Instead, Judai focused on the male in the right corner, sitting behind the lights control panel. Johan. He somewhat moved to the music, yet his face held the same seriousness as before.

'_I'll change that face.. Make him smile, make him laugh, make him.. Loved.._' Judai smirked devilishly, a glint of desire sparking in his eyes.

Johan's fist pumped to the music, his eyes themselves not daring to leave his team. In a way, he was protective over them, like they were his children in a way. Especially Judai. Even if Johan didn't quite particularly care for Judai because of the brunet's obvious infatuation which grew to be quite annoying, Johan had to keep an eye on him. Judai was young, he sung well, he was skinny, and, bluntly, his body was _perfect_. He could just see it in the way the audience looked at him; He was wanted. Craved for him, while the brunet's eyes were on him, Johan, which made him scoff.

As the performance went on, Judai kept glancing at Johan, blushing when he saw him lock eyes. Soon, however, the night was over, the crew leaving the stage and going into their separate rooms. Judai, drenched in sweat, sat on his regular make-up stool, rubbing off his make-up with a cloth. He didn't particularly like make-up, but Rei had always encouraged it. "To make you look more hot!" She claimed, which Judai, to this day, still hadn't understood.

A knock came from the door, Judai yelling for them to come in.

His breath stopped in fear. Johan. Johan only came into his room to talk about something serious. Mostly if Judai had screwed up a performance, or something to do with his job cut. Whatever it was, it was bad news.

Judai held his breath. "Yes, Johan?"

Johan closed the door behind him, leaning against it. "Judai, I want you to be very careful when going home tonight." Judai's eyes widened in slight shock before Johan continued. "I saw a lot of hungry looks from people in the audience.. I don't want anything _funny _to happen."

Even if it was slightly bad news, it was the best news to Judai. Johan cared about his safety. He knew he did deep down, but just hearing him say it meant so much more. "Mhm, I'll be fine, Johan!" He smiled sweetly.

"Good. That'll be all." He swore Johan's lips twitched, a slight smile flickering for a second, making Judai smile more. "..And good job on today's performance.." He mumbled softly. He opened the door, walking out, leaving Judai to squeal like a fan girl.

'_He almost smiled, he cares about me, and he complimented me..!_ _Best day of my life!_'

* * *

><p>But Johan was right. Judai walked along the dark streets of the defiled town, his breath hitching with every small movement he heard. He had taken a different route home; His usual route being occupied by unfamiliar and <em>unattractive <em>faces. He should've gone home with Fubuki, he knew it. He kept feeling a pair of eyes looking at him..

Not looking where he was going, Judai stumbled, tripping over a pair of feet - owned by, what looked like, a homeless person. He stood up, brushing dirt off his dark jeans. "S-Sorry.." He muttered before turning to leave. A grip at his arm made him stop. Judai gave a half turn, looking at the middle-aged man he had tripped over. He got a good look at him - The man was drunk, he could smell the alcohol. "Where do ya think ya're goin'? Trippin' all over me, thinkin' it's aight?" The man's voice was slurred, his stained breath breathing in Judai's face, causing him to cringe. "Where ya from, kid? 'Cause it ain't this side of town. People like you thinkin' you can just walk anywhere you want. No biggie, right? It's free land? Not here, kid. Now pay up." He lay out one hand, waiting for Judai to turn over his money.

Is this what Johan meant?"I'm really sorry, I don't have any money. I didn't see you there, I'm really, really sorry. It'll never happen again, I promise!" Judai tried to move away, but the man had a strong hold of him.

"Money. Or else ya'll regret what ya did!" His hand moved away to his pocket before sliding out a pocket knife, flipping it open, placing the blade against Judai's neck softly. It didn't cut in, but it sent fear up his spine. "Or, ya'll can stay around. Ya look like that famous singer, am I right? Well, I got some pals in the back that'd love to get a piece of ya! Yer choice, kid. Death, toy, or pay up."

Judai's eyes darted to the alley, seeing hungry looks from other middle-aged men, winking at him. "Aww, don't kill the poor boy! We could have our little fun with him first!" One called, smirking and licking his lips. Judai shivered in disgust. _This _is what Johan meant.

"Aight then." The man removed the knife, not daring to let go of Judai, and pulled him back into the alley. Judai tried to scream, but the grip only tightened, causing the brunet to squealed from the pain.

Everything for him was gone. His life. His sanity. His _Johan_.

Judai closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it with his own eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Johan's eyes when he told him - Which he would have to. Even if he didn't like him, Johan always knew when something was wrong with Judai, and he _always _had to tell him. And after this, Johan would probably rant him, or worse, fire him. Amongst his thoughts, Judai didn't even hear what the outside world was doing - In fact, he didn't want to know. Instead he stuck to his thoughts until he felt a _thump _at the back of his head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but was enough for it to be felt and catch his attention. His body seemed for follow suit and thump against something cold and hard. Judai's eyes flew open, a surprised gasp.

_Johan_. He was hovering above him, Judai's body slammed against the ground. His arms pinned his body down hard, but it seemed lie he took care enough to lessen the pain. Johan looked down at him, his emerald eyes sparkling with anger, his teeth clenched in a scowl.

"What did I say, Judai? You completely disobeyed what I said!" A fowl growl escaped his throat, his eyes glowing with more anger. "You could've gotten ravished! Or hurt! Or killed!" Through the strained anger in his voice, Judai could still hear tints of worry and relief in the tone.

Judai quickly scanned around his surroundings; The men in the alley were all laying on the ground, unconscious. What did Johan-?

"Johan.." Judai's voice cracked, but he didn't quite frankly care. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-" "To hell you weren't thinking! I told you specifically to be careful, I get an itching feeling that you'd stick your head in danger as usual so I come after you, and here I find you, basically giving your body out. Are you insane, or just completely stupid?" He began to raise his voice, but his eyes sparkled a confused mixture of distress and a tint of joy.

"..Why did you even bother? Is it because you don't want to lose money?" Johan took this by surprise, his face finally changing emotions - from frustration to surprise. "I know you don't like me, Johan. Is it because of the way I act? The way I am? That I'm always la-"

"Shut up, you know nothing. Nothing about how I feel." His short bangs covered his face as his body slightly shook. Judai had never seen him like this: Giving into his weakness, being vulnerable. "So how about you shut up and let's g-"  
>"Look at me." Judai held one of Johan's arms tightly, keeping him in place. Johan kept still.<p>

"…Why?" He finally said after a pause.

"Look. At. Me." Johan lifted his head, his bangs parting enough just so Judai could see his eyes once more. They changed. His eyes were sparkling green, this time with a different emotion, one Judai had never seen in his eyes before. Lust. No.. It felt more than that.

"It's not that easy putting on a mask everyday, Judai." He breathed. "A serious, strike leader? Always frowning, never once smiling?" Johan gave a smirk, startling Judai in a way. "I have emotions. I'm capable of smiling. Why do you guys think I'm some kind of monotone robot?"

Judai gulped. He was actually quite imitated. "W-Well.. You never show any emotion either than negative ones.. You don't laugh or smile, even when we do a good job.. So we figured..""..That I can't do that? I can't be a human and smile and laugh whenever I want to? No. I have a lot of emotions. I don't show them because I don't want to." Johan's smirk broke into a frown. "But _you've_ been making me break that. You're making it hard for me to stay serious."

"H-Huh?" Him? But Johan didn't like him. He had made that pretty clear. Johan smirked at his response, leaning his head down close. "..Johan?" Judai said softly, gazing into his eyes. Johan shushed him, his head leaning down more before his lips gently brushed against his in a soft kiss.

It was then Judai decided it _couldn't _be lust. It was - the feeling that Johan gave him in that kiss - too passionate to be a simple sexual attraction.

"How long?" Judai said as Johan pulled back. "How long have you felt like this?" He saw the playful smile on Johan's face, causing a smile to appear on his face as well.

"Since that day you did that little confession, even if it was pretty obvious you loved me. But I thought it was really cute and sweet of you, even if it was horribly cheesy. And I don't know.. You just started to grow on me even though you were extremely annoying. All the little things you did.." Johan looked away, a slight blush on his face, the first time Judai had seen it like that.

Judai giggled. "Aw, I didn't know you were a romantic!"

Johan looked away before returning, his eyes glistening with a mixture of love and pure lost. "Judai.." He leaned in once more, brushing his soft lips against Judai's with a little more pressure, and stayed there longer. His tongue gently poked the brunet's lips, begging for entrance, which he obliged to, opening his mouth for his tongue to enter. His tongue dominated his mouth, one hand moving from beside Judai's head to caressing his cheeks.

Before long, Johan pulled back, staring back into Judai's misted eyes. "You're not going home tonight." He reassured him, smirking as he stood up, bringing Judai into his arms.

Judai, in response, giggled, curling into his arms. "Who says I'll ever go home again?"

Johan's hands slipped to his back, rubbing gently while his smirk turned evil. "I do. And I'll make sure you'll _scream _it, too."

* * *

><p>After that day, the only thing Johan could do was smile. He had the boy everyone wanted, his love for him quickly spawning. Judai sang, but only to Johan.<p>

Judai never did return home. He didn't have to. He had Johan, that was all that mattered. He made him laugh, smile, and be loved. His dream was accomplished. His _life _was accomplished.

He never needed anything else again.


End file.
